Off Duty
by Songstone
Summary: After their sexual encounter at the onsen nearly a month back, Sasori and Deidara have fallen into a routine that they enjoy whilst they're off duty. -Sequel to Onsen Break...Warning for brain breakage-


**Off Duty**

**A story by Songstone**

**Songstone: Well, here you guys are. I got a TON of reviews asking for a sequel to Onsen Break (even if I hadn't planned on writing one, everyone took Sasori's words seriously) so here it is! XD Again, this one will break your brain if you aren't into cracky fics. **** For those of you guys who actually liked this story, then please ignore this little rant...**

**YES. I know Deidara is a boy! I know that. Geez. I'm not _that_ ignorant! And I know that (probably) a lot of people have made Deidara a girl in their fictions. But I wanted to test the limits here and see what I was capable of. Plus, the idea just popped into my head one day and I just had to write it down. And I'm rather proud.**

**Also, I do not, _in any way_ dislike yaoi. In fact, I love it! Just check my archive here in if you don't believe me. I love SasoDei, be it Deidara as a boy, or a girl. Just bare with me here, people!**

**But as said, those of you who _did_ like my other fic, I hope you can enjoy the sequel you wanted. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Aahh . . . ahaaaa . . .!" The breathless moans grew louder and ricocheted off of the walls of the hotel room.

Sasori watched, unblinking, as his partner brought herself down onto the vibrator again and again.

He was glad that he had gone ahead and gotten the item. It was much better for him to use on Deidara. He even stored it away in a compartment he had made; located stratigically around his groin area. With a flicker of chakra, he had it ready for her and even had control over the vibrations.

"S . . . 'Sori-danna . . . un . . ." Deidara panted, her movements slowing a bit. She pushed herself down onto the vibrator again, hands behind herself and grabbing at the puppeteer's legs for support. "Aahh . . . turn it back on. P-please . . ." She requested, rocking her hips slightly.

The redhead simply blinked up at her from his position on his back, cool, brown eyes moving over the young woman's body.

"Sasori-danna!" She gasped again, beginning to move once more, bringing herself down onto the dildo faster, rougher.

This time, the Suna nin smirked and gave a light chuckle. "You want it that badly?" He asked. He knew full well what she wanted. He just loved to hear her begging for it.

"Yes!" The blond cried out, lips parted in an 'o' shape as she groaned again, impaling herself onto the hard sex object repeatedly. "Please, Sasori-danna!"

"As you wish." Having said that, Sasori gave the chakra in his body a push. In the next second, the vibrator whirred to life inside of the blond, earning a long, drawn-out moan of pleasure from her as well as nails scratching against the skin over the redhead's wooden body.

"Aaah . . . haa . . . ooohh . . . y-yes . . ." Deidara panted, head tossed back now as she brought her hips up and down at a slower pace.

Sasori easily noticed the thin sheen of sweat forming on the Iwa-nin's brow, and he saw how her chest heaved rapidly for air. She was wearing herself down with all of this physical activity. And he could tell from her actions that she was drawing closer to a climax, so it wouldn't be fair of him to expect her to do all of the work.

Bringing one hand up, Sasori grabbed Deidara's hip, keeping her down for the moment. He slipped his other arm around her neck, nearly like a hug, and then sat up straight, having the woman in his lap.

"Mmmff . . . 'Sori-danna, un . . ." His partner complained when her motions were put on hold. Though, her whole body was still shaking with pleasure as the vibrations continued within her body. She whined, rocking her hips once more to try and bring herself to an orgasm.

Without a word, the redhead leaned forward, his hand supporting Deidara's neck as he eased her to lie flat on her back. Once there, the hand on her hip lowered a bit to grip her thigh, urging her to move her leg. She complied, and soon she had both of them wrapped around the Suna nin's waist.

Deidara was smiling up at him now, eyes bleary and half lidded from the drawing climax. She put either one of her hands besides her head, the mouths there shut for once. The only signs that they were still there was the tight line running over her palm where they were pursed shut.

"Hm . . ." Sasori grunted down to her, giving a light flutter of the eyes as he rolled them. Still, he placed both of his hands over the woman's, fingers tangling with her's lightly as she closed her hands around his.

When Deidara had begun to lift her hips to try and form some sort of movement, Sasori decided that they were settled enough as it was and then begun to move against the female. He rocked his hips at a slow pace against Deidara, listening carefully to every sound and gasp she made.

"Un . . . a-aahh . . . faster, S . . . 'Sori-danna . . ." The blond panted after a moment, tightening her hold on his hands, urging him on with each pull of her legs.

Sasori had begun to notice how, as the weeks passed since their first 'sexual' encounter at the onsen, Deidara would request for him to move quicker. She wanted him to make harder thrusts into her. He guessed correctly that the pain from her first time was long behind her now.

Obeying her persistant movements, Sasori began to pound into her rougher, their hands sinking into the mattress a bit with the force he was using. He couldn't feel a thing in such a situation, but nonetheless, it gave him a satisfactory feeling to see that he was pleasing his partner so thougroughly. He was the only one to touch her in such a way and have her moan his name. She only gave herself up to him. Only he knew her for who she reallly was. Inside and out.

"Y-yeah . . .! Just . . . just there, un . . . Aaah . . . aaah . . . haa!" Deidara's eyes closed shut tightly and she arched her back off the bed, meeting Sasori's movements.

Cool, brown eyes watched as seemingly every muscle in her body tensed up as she came. They stayed locked, and then slowly relaxed again after a couple of seconds. The bomber whimpered quietly, having strained her voice with all the shouts she had done, and then her back met the cool sheets once more.

Another slight flicker of chakra, and the vibrator shut itself off. Sasori brought his movements to a stand-still, and he just stayed leaning over the woman, waiting for her to settle a bit more. When he was sure that she was relaxed, the puppeteer gently eased the dildo out from her, allowing it to snap back into the compartment he had built. He closed it manually, and then took a seat besides the fair-haired woman, looking down at her as she slowly cracked an eye open.

She slowly turned her head to the side to stare up at Sasori, her cerulean eyes fogged over with a slowly fading pleasure. Her fingers flexed slightly besides her head when Sasori released her hands, and she sighed pleasantly from her nose.

"Sasori-danna . . ." Deidara hummed up to him, slowly shifting to lie on her side besides the puppeteer.

"Hm?" He mumbled in response, eyes still locked on her face. He saw the slow motion her hand made as it brushed away strands of golden hair that had been stuck to her brow. He always kept a close eye on her movements, as if he were studying her.

At least the young Iwa nin never seemed to mind the way he watched her. She only grinned up at him softly and then slipped her arm around his waist, pulling him close to her so that she could rest her head on his stomach. "I love you. Un." She mumbled.

By then learning what the proper response was to that, Sasori nodded. "I love you too." He told her.

She nuzzled his abdomen for a moment, and then pushed herself up after a second to place her lips against the puppeteer's in a slow, hot, kiss.

The Suna nin had begun to guess the right movements he was to make when he kissed the girl, so he made his own lips a bit firmer and gently eased in, deepening the kiss for the girl. Seemed that had been correct, since the blond smiled into the meeting of their mouths (he could feel it with the chakra circulating his body).

When they had parted, Deidara went back to lying down with her head on his stomach; long, elegant fingers traced his navel. Her legs tangled with the pupeteer's and she slumped a bit, relaxing.

"Sasori-danna . . ." Deidara repeated.

"What is it?" The redhead questioned tonelessly.

"You know . . . I was thinking, un . . . and with that metal extention you have, as well as the vibrator . . ." She trailed off, her face turning a light pinkish colour.

" . . . What about them, Deidara?" Sasori urged her on, tilting his head in curiosity.

" . . . Well, there _is_ such a thing as double penetration and--ouch! Un!" The bomber hissed in discomfort as her partner bopped her on the head once with a loosely curled fist.

"Take a nap, brat." Sasori ordered, though an amused smirk and roll of the eyes showed that he wasn't in a foul mood.

**Songstone: I love the ending in this one. XD I'm pretty much proud of this one too. I love how it's just smut without a plot and no background here, really. But all in all, I hope you guys liked it and I would LOVE to hear what you thought! Reviews will be loved forever and ever. XD**


End file.
